This invention relates to a device for securing an anchor chain in a taut condition, and more particularly, to a unitary assembly that includes an over-center locking device or other means for use with a chain or the like to assure that the chain is maintained in a taut condition when stowed. The device in addition to the overcenter adjustment is adjustable along the path of travel of the chain to accommodate chain variations.
Means of securing anchor lines or chains known to the inventor include:
U.S. Pat. No. 41,235, granted to Perkins on Jan. 12, 1864, discloses a pivotally mounted pawl mounted to the deck of a boat and secured in place by a securing cable, wherein the pawl is movable from a downward locking position, wherein the pawl extends through a link of the chain to an upward release position. The patent also discloses a means for holding the pawl in the locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,599, granted to Nilsen on Feb. 1, 1972, discloses a chain stopper positioned on an adjustable base, including a locking pin, which prevents the pawl from being raised out of engagement with the anchor chain, negating accidental release.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,067, granted to Kilgus et al on Dec. 19, 1978, discloses a means for securing a chain and a vehicle tie-down for use with railway cars, wherein the length of the chain may be adjusted to assure a secure tie-down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,239, granted to Awalt Jr. on Jun. 26, 1990, discloses a toggle/tensioner lock, which includes a lock, which is adjustable relative to the base for securing a chain, and a lock, which is easily movable over the hook to prevent accidental dislodgement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,787, granted to Bruce on Mar. 24, 1992, discloses a device for tensioning opposed anchor chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,216, granted to Childers et al on Aug. 10, 1999, discloses a hydraulic tensioning device, wherein the links are passed from one pawl to another, automatically controlled by the hydraulic control system.
When utilizing a chain, it is often necessary and desirable to have a separate mechanism for stopping the chain and retaining it in its stopped position without transferring the stresses created during use back to the windlass or the like.
Further when a chain is being transported and is not in active use, it is desirable to have a slight tension on the chain to prevent unnecessary movement and rattling.
With the above-noted prior art and desires in mind, it is advantageous to have a single mechanism which can serve to stop or anchor a chain at a particular position, and further, be adjustable such that the chain can always be quickly and easily secured in a taut condition to avoid unnecessary rattles and movement.
The present invention accomplishes the desired results by having an upper portion, including a pawl secured to an overcenter cam, for engaging a chain link which is adjustably secured to a lower or support section secured to a relatively fixed object. Included as a part of the mechanism herewith is a means interconnecting the upper portion with the lower portion of the device which allows relative adjustment to accommodate chain variations, such that when the device is secured in its locked position, the chain will be held in a taut condition when stowed and isolated from a winch or the like when in use.